Perv
by sleeplessabout-u
Summary: 'God, she can still feel Amy's nails scratching her shoulder - her scalp - as she moved her head between the blonde's thighs. She can't help but remember how warm Amy's bare skin had felt on top of hers and when the blonde had brought her hand between their bodies and— she shuts her eyes. This was so wrong.' Or Karma has a sexy dream about Amy and Amy keeps asking too much.


Karma gasps, sitting up on the bed as she springs awake from the uh— dream she just had.

She's all sweaty, her breathing's out of control and her heart's beating widly against her heaving chest. Her wide eyes run across her dark room as she suddenly remembers where she is, and without she's with.

Amy...

Goddammit, her body begrudgingly shivers at the name and her thighs rub against each other obliviously— and all of the sudden a whimper escapes from her mouth at the friction and her teeth sinks into her bottom lip to conceal it.

So, I have two options, Karma thinks as she lays back down on the bed.

The first one was really (really) clear, she realizes, as feels her hand unconsciously dip just a _little_ under the waistband of her underwear...

Her body was practically aching for it.

And the other one - possibly the right one - to get up and take a nice long cold shower to forget about the moans and dirty whispers echoing all over her head.

She knows this is messed up. She and Amy we're still— complicated. But this was bound to happen, now more then ever when it's getting harder and harder for her to pretend she was still 'boy-crazy fucking teenager girl' Karma. Karma who didn't like Amy like that.

But the thing is, she's pretty sure she does. And more. And for any confirmation— this fucking dream.

Fucking indeed.

God, she can still feel Amy's nails scratching her shoulder - her scalp - as she moved her head between the blonde's thighs. She can't help but remember how warm Amy's bare skin on top of hers and when the blonde had brought her hand between their bodies and rubbed just there— Karma clenches her thighs together again, groaning softly at the pleasurable sensation.

This was so wrong. She and Amy were still slow (too slow) and gentle with each other, still getting over, well— everything, and here she is having really dirty and so-very-wet dreams about her best friend.

And, yes—a best friend who you're just figuring out you have really deep feelings for, and okay— a best friend who you think that still might return your feelings, and a best friend who was actually delicious looking, and smelled like sunshine most of the time and had the most exquisite legs that had been wrapped around your face as you—

Oh, god. Karma shuts her eyes, feeling her hand twitching unconsciously on her lower stomach again.

She wanted to, she really_ really_ wanted to. But Amy was still... Amy and she-she couldn't.

So with a deep sighs and a nod to herself, she crawls out of bed and walks into the bathroom.

(She can still hear Amy's raw voice whimpering her name in the shower.)

**.**

So it's Friday night and what are the most popular fake-girlfriends-but-actually-very-sexually-fluid teenagers of Hester doing?

Sleepover.

This time is her house, and it's nice, it's really nice. They're watching 'Grease' for like the hundredth time— she got away with that by luring Amy with bacon pizza. And a few threats of tickling her if she got difficult.

And they were cuddling.

But not like they used to - with Karma curled up on the bed with Amy 'platonically' spooning her with her face on her neck - now's hesitant and soft. Now's Amy's head is on her shoulder while they sit against on the bedpost.

It's not necessarily bad, she decides, and even though she's used to Amy's warm body pressed to hers— she's sure she won't take it.

Because now, now she's aware of everything—every little sigh and shift Amy does and how soft she felt and how Amy's foot rubs against hers from time to time, and how short Amy's blue sleep shirt was. And, geez— she smells amazing, she thinks to herself when she 'unconsciously' catches a whiff of Amy's fruity shampoo.

Amy_ always_ smells amazing. Even more when she hasn't put on perfume or something artificial like that. She had that soapy smell that's so_ effortless _that it makes Karma want to jump her and just rub her face all over her.

Amy's everything is effortless.

Like the way she can look good in anything or the way her hair falls perfectly— okay, she needs to stop listening Bruno Mars so much.

"Ugh, please..."

Here we go, Karma thinks adoringly, a little smile on her lips. She knows what's coming.

Amy raises her head to look at her, "This has to be like, the most idiotic movie ever" She says and Karma rolls her eyes fondly. "I'll never get it" She huffs, "and why are you smiling?"

Karma hides her smile, "Nothing" she says dismissively and Amy narrows her eyes playfully, "And are we ever going to see this movie without you saying that? Or stop acting like a grumpy seventy year old woman when they sing or saying Danny Zuko is gay?"

Amy pretends to think for a moment before grinning, "Probably not"

Karma giggles, "Yeah, I figured"

"But I_ did_ tell you I was going to complain the whole time " Amy reminds and Karma chuckles. She did.

"Alright, Miss Daisy, what do you want to watch now?"

"Meh" Amy shrugs. "I don't care, I just came here for the food"

"Nice" Karma says neutrally, feigning annoyance.

"And the company" Amy says charmingly, running her green eyes through Karma's face with that _stupid_ face she does every time they look at each other for too long - and that she's pretty sure she returns - Karma bites her bottom lip, watching how green eyes move down following the motion.

Yes, the flirting wasn't new either. She's not sure who started it (she's pretty sure it was Amy with her gentle smiles, and natural sweet talk and— how can she resist _that?_) But what really surprised Karma was how easy and _right_ it felt. It was just them - with their usual banter and jokes but with the result of blushing cheeks and that fluttery feeling she gets on her stomach.

"What a stud" Karma says playfully.

Amy scrunches her face at the nickname, "Shut up" she says, bumping her shoulder with Karma's. "Don't act like you don't love it" Amy says smirking, and looking at her with mischievous eyes, and Karma's eyes widen at the so familiar sight.

"Uh, um— " she stutters and looks away, her eyes taking place on the frosting cup at their feet. "Frosting, you want?" She asks hurriedly. Practically shoving the thing on Amy's face.

She must be so fucking obvious right now.

But Amy doesn't seem to notice a thing because her eyes brighten at the mentioned of more food, "Yes" she practically moans and Karma swallows at the sound.

The redhead puts on a random 'The Twilight Zone' episode and opens the frosting container— yeah, completely forgetting about the fact that they eat like animals and they have a thing about eating the thing with their hand and yep she's too late because she can't help her mouth from dropping open as she watches Amy's finger, full of frosting, disappear into her mouth, those full lips wrap around it and this time Amy does notice her shallow breaths because she turns to look at her with an endearing frown on her face.

"Are you—" she starts and then her eyes widen, "What? Tell me" she demands with a little smirk on the corner of her lips.

Karma swallows. Shit. "W-what?"

"Tell me!"

Karma blinks innocently, "I-I don't know what you're talking about right now" Stay strong.

Amy pauses the episode and Karma's so fucked because that means business. "That's your thinking-about-something-dirty face" she reveals proudly. "I know this cause— you remember last Saturday when we saw Jennifer's Body? Well, you're face got like, really read and you started breathing weird and you totally got hot on that scene..." she smirks.

Karma gaps in outrage, "No, I didn't!" She totally did. It's Megan Fox.

Amy rolls her eyes, "You did. But c'mon tell me! We always talk about this stuff, I mean, you love it. I don't know why you're suddenly—"

"I had a sexy dream about you!" She blurts out, shutting her eyes and covers her mouth with her hands.

It kinda came out.

And after what it feels like an hour, Amy giggles and she groans in embarrassment.

"Hey, it's...okay" Amy says and Karma can hear the smile in her voice and she can definitely see it as she takes her hands from her face.

She pouts, "It's not" she admits begrudgingly.

Amy shrugs, "Tell me about it" she says casually.

"Amy!" She replies scandalized, and since when is she this shy about sex, _God—_

Amy giggles again before she takes a deep breath, "Will it make you feel better if I told you that...I kinda had one about you too?" She says slowly and Karma snaps her eyes at her.

What?

"You did?" She asks quietly, her tone full of amazement. "Wha- when?"

Amy shifts a little on the bed until she's sitting in front of Karma "Like the next day I kissed you on that assembly" she reveals, her cheeks tinted pink and Karma smiles.

"Really?" She asks breathlessly and Amy nods, "How was it?" She dares to ask and Amy laughs.

"You first Ashcroft" she demands, tilting her chin up and Karma bites her lip, debating whether to tell her the tone down version or the real thing.

At the end she just sighs in defeat, "So...we where on my bed" she starts and Amy nods, "and you were—we both were..." Amy rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, anytime now!"

"We were kind of- naked, okay? We were naked" She admits exasperatedly. "And you were on top and-and there was a _lot_ of touching and, you know, moaning a-and then I was like, um..."

Amy jumps a little on the bed and Karma can see the excitement on her eyes, "Uh huh?..."

"...kind of between your legs— you know, my-my face and—STOP IT!" Karma screams when Amy starts laughing uncontrollably, falling back into the mattress, holding her belly and the sleep shirt lifts up just a little and her upper thighs are exposed and Karma hates herself for noticing that right now.

"Oh god—" Amy laughs, "in my dream we were _barely_ kissing—" the blonde gets out before a wave of loud crackles leave her mouth and Karma looks away to hide her red face. "—and we had all of our clothes on..."

"God, I get it, okay? I am a huge perv and gross and you" she points at Amy, "should not change in front of me. Ever" Amy grins and Karma frowns at her before muttering, "I think I better sleep on the floor..."

"Not a chance, drama queen" Amy grips her waist when she tries to move away and then kind of moves forward until Karma can just feel her lips against hers but then Amy whispers, "And I kinda did that on purpose" and pecks her _chin._

Of course, Karma realizes. That must've been what triggered it: Amy changing in front of her - out of nowhere, by the way - a couple of days ago (not even noticing her silently choke on air as she went on about some rumor Shane had told her about - and that must've been her first clue because— since when does Amy gossip? But in her defense she wasn't able to pay attention to anything with all _that_ in front of her.)

"God, I hate you" Karma says breathlessly.

"I had to! You were taking forever!" the blonde exclaims and Karma scoffs.

"Well- if you wanted me to jump you, you could've just asked!"

"No asking needed" Amy says cheekily as she slowly lays on her back again with a hint of a smile on her lips. Then she looks up at Karma, "But you're taking me on a date first"

Karma swears her heart will burst out of her chest - but she needs to play it cool before she squeals like an idiot. "Oh, _I'm_ taking you?"

Amy nods and hums in approval, "Uh, yeah. Now it's my turn to be wooed. I'm pretty sure I've been wooing you since before I even knew I was wooing you." She jokes.

And Karma has to bite her lip at the truth in that statement. "Fine then. No backing out, Raundenfeld"

"As if" Amy says before grabbing her wrist and yanking her a little so she can lay her head on the blonde's chest and Karma sure let's her but she allows her eyes move down for just an _unnoticeable_ second—

"And stop looking up my shirt, perv"

She can't seem to catch a break.

"Then stop _not_ wearing a bra in front of me, tease" Karma says quietly, her cheeks reddening, before finally laying her head on the taller girl's chest. Noticing how their legs tangle up on their own and a smile breaks out of her face when she feels Amy pressing a kiss to her head before running a hand through her hair, and Karma sigh in contectment at this moment.

But then Amy snorts, "And I'm supposed to be the gay one"

* * *

**Omg so this is like the fastest thing I could finish and upload here because I feel like I haven't posted anything in like 4 years. im sorry I guess im taking this whole hiatus thing too hard. and I have like 7 fucking unfished fics on my notes but idk where the fuck is my inspiration is rn. and I have like 3 smuts that I don't know whether to do or not and agh fml and now SAMCHEL HAPPENED so im even more distracted.**

**Anyways sorry for this piece of shit I just wrote :( **


End file.
